Galatea
Galatea is Claymore No. 3 of Clare's generation. Galatea is of the defensive type. Through her brilliant ability in yoki perception she earned the title "God Eye Galatea" (神眼のガラテア, Shingan no Garatea). Along with her prowess as a spy, it is also said that the strength she gains from her yoki release was the highest of her generation. She is one of the kinder Claymores. Etymology "Galatea" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Garatea" (ガラテア). In the West, "Galatea" is of Greek origin, meaning "milk-white." This may refer to pureness of spirit (compare to "Deneve," Latin for "of snow"). In Greek mythology, Galatea was a statue brought to life by Aphrodite because her sculptor loved her so. This may be referring to how important she was within the Organization. It is also a name for one of Neptune's moons. Appearance As a Claymore, Galatea has very long hair she wears loose and is often wearing a smug smile on her face. She is one of the taller Claymores. Height: 185cm (6ft .83in) As Sister Latea, Galatea is much the same, except for her eyes being pure white and a jagged scar across her face to mark the wound which destroyed her sight. File:Galatea_At_awakene_being_hunt.jpg File:Number_3_Galatea.jpg File:Galatea_3.jpg File:Galatea_DVD.png|Galatea Appearances in the DVD Cover Box Personality Galatea is a calm and haughty Claymore—a personality to match her high number. She thinks cooly in battle situations and even delivers witty jibes at her opponents, her comrades or even her handlers. Her vanity is evident when she reveals why she rarely releases her yoki while fighting (to Dauf). And Clare annoys her by accidentally cutting her hair, even while Clare rescues her from Agatha. But even Galatea can be unnerved—Claymores brainwashed to lose all individuality (Alicia and Beth), or an enemy she cannot defeat. Abilities High Level Yoki Sensing Galatea can sense yoki over long distances, well out of the sensing range of other Claymores. She can sense faraway emotions and movements as if close-up. Blindness only increased her power to the point where she "sees" more than the sighted. Yoki Manipulation Galatea can manipulate yoki in her opponents. She can distort their focus, changing the trajectories of their attacks. Organization Rating From "Claymore Databook 2" *Yoki: A *Agility: B *Muscular Strength: B+ *Spirit: A *Perception: A+ *Leadership: B Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known of her early life. When she is first seen, she is acting as the Organization's "eye," observing the Paburo Hunting Party with her handler Ermita. She senses their emotions, the tide of battle and when Deneve recovers from awakening. Ermita orders her to memorize their yoki auras in case she has to fight them. When Clare goes missing after Gonal, Galatea is sent to recover her. On Mount Zakol in an abandoned castle (Witch's Maw), she finds Clare caught by Dauf. When Dauf drops Clare, Galatea catches her and tries to leave. But Dauf caves in the entrance. Now forced to fight, Galatea manipulates Dauf's yoki to avoid his attacks. She orders Clare to retrieve Jean downstairs, while Galatea holds off Dauf. After the Claymores win the battle, Galatea tries to bring Clare back, but Jean interferes. Galatea decides discretion over conflict, and retreats. Galatea tries to report mission failure, but the Organization knows the truth. They send Rubel and Rafaela to give Clare the message—report back to the Organization, or else. Galatea becomes disenchanted with the Organization. Rubel tells her how the "Black Ones," Alicia and Beth, were brainwashed since infancy, which shocks her deeply. She deserts during the Seven Year Time-Skip. Seven Years Later .]] Galatea finds refuge in Rabona, where Claymores are forbidden. To stay in the city, she destroys her eyes to conceal their silver color. She becomes a nun, becoming popular with the orphans, who see her as a mother figure. While in Rabona Galatea detects the presence of an Awakened Being (Agatha). She releases yoki to lure Claymores to the city, hoping they will defend the city. When "Tracker" Dietrich detects the yoki, a hit squad (Clarice and Miata) is sent. But the bungled assassination is interrupted by Agatha's invasion. Soon, a three-way fight escalates until Miata and Galatea are both down. At the last moment, the Seven Ghosts appear—Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma. After the battle, Miria persuades Father Vincent to allow Galatea, Clarice and Miata stay in the city. Later, Galatea find Tabitha injured. And Miria missing. Tabitha relates how Miria attacked her. Galatea realizes than now Alica and Beth are not around, Miria may think this is the perfect time to attack the Organization at Staff. Tabitha says she would have followed Miria in order to help. Galatea counter-argues, saying that Miria is capable of the one thing most Claymores will not do—take human life, if need be, to destroy the Organization (Scene 106). Relationships Ermita Her handler, Ermita, charges her mostly with spy work and reconnaissance missions due to her abilities. She treats him with little respect and even goes so far as to challenge his motives, using her wit on him. Clare At first, Galatea mocks Clare for being so light. But her estimate of Clare rises as fight escalates. Galatea regards Clare with interest, being someone who can willingly push past her limits and come back again, and is amazed when she can manipulate her yoki to make her come back. When they meet again, they greet each other like old friends, exchanging pleasantries in the middle of a battle. Dietrich It is implied that Dietrich persistently followed Galatea when she deserted the Organization. Though Galatea admits she was a problem, she is pleasant and charming enough to her. Behind the Scenes * Galatea has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her Japanese voice actor called "Full Lyrics for Hangyaku," meaning "Rebellion." * In the anime, Galatea is shown pointing the way to Clare for Miria, Helen and Deneve then observing the battles from a chapel to Teresa and Clare, accompanied by Rubel. When he asks her what has happened, she rebukes him and deserts the Organization. She is last seen walking through the snow, looking contently up to the sky. Category:Claymore